Silver Shadows
by trinis
Summary: Anastasia's a poor girl with a troubled past. She finds herself with no other option but to try her luck and apply for a maid position for a sophisticated family. Her life was complicated enough before but everything turns upside down when she meets her boss, Mr. Grey, and finds that he's a handsome, ruthlessly closed man who might just steal her heart without asking permission.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

**Anastasia's P.O.V.**

I stopped the infuriating car before arriving to the address I was given. I sighed and silently told myself everything would be good, there was no pressure for me, I only needed this job as I needed air to live but besides that, all good. _Right?_

"Oh god," I groaned into my hands as I buried my face in the steering-wheel. This was way too much for me to handle, everything around me was a mess. I just needed one thing to go well, one thing that helped me change the course of my faith. And it all bolted down to get this damned job. I banged my forehead repeatedly until my honk resounded through the empty street making me jump.

Okay, I needed to man up. Or in this case, woman up. I sighed one more time, letting the cold air exit my lungs slowly and then stepped out of the car. My gaze wandered around for a bit, the street was soulless. There were a couple of high-imposing gates that covered the privacy of equally imposing houses but even that appeared lifeless. There was no trees, no gardens, no flowers, just silence. Silence and an endless road that directed me towards my destination, the Grey's household.

I decided to let my car as far away as possible from their entry just to spare both me and my possibly future employers the embarrassment of that sad sight. My precious vehicle was old and grumpy and noisy and sometimes smoky too. I'd definitely prefer to spare myself from pities stares.

One step at the time I allowed myself to walk down the street and climb the little hill that led me to their mansion. My gaze wandered around; the day was awfully dark, the smell of the rain twirled along with the chilly wind, the sky was covered in menacing clouds and the thick fog just added to the dramatics of the whole scenario.

_Great, now I'm on the set of the next successful horror movie._ I groaned again before stopping at the front gates. The bars were thick and black and intimidating, they were incredibly big and in the center where each gate parted stood a rather impressive blazon covered in gold. I traced the imposing dragon with the tips of my fingers and took a step closer in order to understand the letters that stood underneath it. Before I could do so, though, the damned thing opened.

I stumbled forward and almost fell to the ground if not for some awkward moves I managed to make. This was getting more and more horror-cliché. Dubious weather, empty street, lonely mansion at the top of a hill, gates that open by themselves. Nope, I wasn't even freaking out or anything. I was just shivering from the cold air and the possibility of being murdered inside that house.

_What? _

Now I was turning into a lunatic. _Get a grip Anastasia_, I scowled myself, _no one is going to die except eventually you if you don't nail the job but that will be due to food depravation_. I continued on my journey towards the entry of the house, appreciating the surroundings, there were perfectly trimmed gardens on both sides of me but still, no trees. I kind of liked trees especially during the summer where you could seat next to them and read a nice book or simply appreciate the refreshing shadows they provided.

Three large and blindingly white marble steps stood in my front. Temptingly I climbed them, a nervous feeling arisen in the pit of my stomach. Two big and equally white marbled columns supported the weight of the enormous façade that imposed over my petite structure. I smoothed my wrinkling t-shirt and wished I had some sort of mirror where I could evaluate the damages of the wind in my hair.

The frightening dark and large door opened too, out of the blue, making me jump once more. I gulped loudly and, almost shaking, stepped inside the house. For a moment my eyes saw nothing, the illumination was dim and the cold-stoned walls weren't easy to adjust to but then a low-heighted man appeared conspicuously in front of me before I could step any farther.

He looked me up and down as if judging my appearance. It was nerve-wracking, especially since I was already on the edge, but I tried to straighten my spine and held my head high. I let out a breath and decided I needed to make the best first impression ever.

"Are you Anastasia Steele?" The man asked raising a thick eyebrow. He was plump but sharply dressed in some kind of black and white outfit that resembled a tuxedo.

"Yes I am sir," I extended my hand slowly. His eyes darted towards it and he gave me a wary look before cautiously shaking it. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Grey."

A puzzled expression plastered in his face. Again his eyebrow rose. I coughed awkwardly. "I'm Stan Norris," He corrected me sternly. "Mr. Grey will not receive you right now."

"Oh, okay," I felt my flesh heat up in embarrassment but how was I supposed to know this wasn't my future boss? _Possibly_ future boss.

"I'm the butler." Stan Norris stated almost proudly. "I manage the staff around here so I'll be leading your interview."

"That's, huh…" I trailed off unsure of what to say. The Grey's lived in a mansion-kind-of-palace with cold décor and had a butler? That's creepy. "Good," I finished my sentence awkwardly once I understood we weren't going to move until I spoke again.

Stan Norris nodded curtly and indicated with his hand to follow him. I did as told as retraced each footstep he gave, walking deeper and deeper into the house. It was a rather large and breathtaking house too. It was still dark and cold but the simple structure was amazing, if someone had made an effort, it would have been an incredibly inviting home.

"That's the west wing," My guide said waving his arm towards some direction. "It's private and you are not to wander around it unless you're given permission. _Specifically_." He gave particular emphases to his last word and I simply nodded in return. "The east wing is where you'll work, if we find your services required, you'll clean and polish and take care of the rooms in there. You'll also serve meals and fix the misters rooms after they wake up."

_The misters_? So there was more than one Mr. Grey? I wanted to inquire but his expression wasn't very friendly and I felt as if I was conspiring by asking the butler personal and juicy informations regarding the bosses. I continued to nod robotically.

"Here," He came to a halt standing in front of a wooden door craved with all kind of tricky patterns. "If you please," Stan Norris motioned for me to enter. I did as told once more and stepped inside what was obviously his office.

It wasn't overly large but it was pleasantly roomy and nicely tidied. There was a large old desk on the center with some old chairs in the front. I sat in one of them as the butler walked around, sitting comfortably on his armchair. He picked up a pair of old-fashioned glasses and placed them in the tip of his nose, coughing roughly and adjusting some files in his front.

"So, Miss Steele," He began slowly as if testing the waters. "Let's start from the beginning. How old are you?"

"Twenty-two," I answered hastily. He nodded as if supporting the veracity of my own statement.

"Tell me a bit about your past experiences, work wise." He continued, waving his hand in a flourishing way, glancing back between his papers and me.

"I, uhm," I gulped nervously. I couldn't let this opportunity slip by but this was all very intimidating. I took deep breaths. "I work since I'm a teen. I began by cleaning houses in my neighborhood while I was still in high-school and when I graduated I started doing maid jobs fulltime. Eventually I managed to get a spot at an old dinner close to a freeway where I was paid a bit better…" I trailed off reminiscing on my job back at Cheek's Grill and Steakhouse and shivered, I liked my co-workers and even my boss but some memories aren't that pretty. I regain focus when Stan Norris coughed and immediately straightened in my seat and tried again. "Ever since I left that, I've being trying to do all kind of works. I still clean some houses and babysit but that's nothing permanent."

The butler pursued his lips and stood silent for a moment. "And why did you leave your job at the dinner?" He asked after a while. I shivered hearing that question, I was dreading that and I wished I could avoid it all together.

My skin began to prickle and I felt a sickening sensation rising in my stomach, my body lost control and considered for brief moments to get up and walk away. I didn't need to tell him anything. I didn't need this. Except well, I kind of needed. So I stuck up and inhaled sharply trying to recover my voice.

"I was assaulted," I said meekly. His eyes widened but he made no attempt to add anything else. A strange force took over my mind and I felt like explaining the situation. "I worked the night shifts a lot, the tips were better and I needed the extra money. It was payment day and I walked out of there unusually late, even for me. I was walking towards the parking lot but before I could get to my car a group of men came to me. I was robbed and beaten, it was pretty serious so I had to go to the hospital right away. All the money I saved during my life served to pay the medical bills. I got nothing left and that's why I need this job, I don't have anything else." I fought back the tears, I couldn't crumble under Stan Norris stare and after a while I managed to regain my composure, I was proud of myself for being able to explain things without sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry," He complied almost kindly.

"That's okay," I stated too quickly. I didn't wish to talk about it any further or to have some pity consolation from a stranger or _possible_ co-worker.

"You're still fairly young yet you can't find another job in some other area…" He trailed off as if thinking something through. "Why?" His question seemed more of curious than professional nature but I was supposed to answer regardless.

"I don't have good references, I come from a backwater town and I'm not academically accomplished, I don't possess any degree or anything," My voice was weak and almost trembling. I never got the chance to go to college. "My family…" I left it hanging there and didn't make any attempt to finish my sentence. How could I put into words that my mother was an alcoholic with a non-suitable profession and my dad never care enough to bother with me?

Stan Norris seemed to get that because he didn't push any further. "If you were to start working here, what would be you availability?"

"Immediate," I blurted out with a hint of hope lingering in my tone. "I'd be able to start immediately."

"Hm, that's good." He mused more to himself than me. "You understand that your schedule would be… demanding?"

I nodded. I didn't care either way, I just wanted to work.

"You'd have to be here at the crack of the dawn everyday. Mr. Grey arises early and he needs to have everything ready by then. You'd leave after sunset too, sometimes later depending on the tasks you're required and you'd only have one day off per week."

I nodded again, all too eager to comply. "I understand."

"Well then, I still have to talk with Mr. Grey about your salary but if you're willing you can start right now. The first month will be an experiment and if we are pleased with your services then you'll be presented with a contract."

I sighed in relief and almost clapped my hands. I contained myself, though, and simply smiled. "That's sounds very good to me. I'll be happy to start now."

"Good, good." Stan Norris complied. He stood up from his chair and walked towards a big closet that was placed against the far wall. He extracted a uniform and handed it to me. "I don't know if it will fit, but that's the only one we have here right now. You can go dress in the room next to this one and afterwards we'll take care of ordering a uniform your size."

"Sure," I extended my arms to take everything he was giving me. He walked with me into the hallway and motioned a door to the left. I entered and found that it was a small bedroom with a tiny bed, a round mirror, an old chest of drawers and a minuscule rug.

I undressed my jeans and t-shirt and put on the button-up black dress that was way too big for me. It passed my knees and stood kind of baggy in my petite frame but with the help of the white apron I managed to disguise that. I didn't have any high-thigh hoses with me so I decided to take off my socks and just wear the black, comfortable shoes with nothing else. I braided my hair carefully just so it wouldn't get in the way and tried to peek at my outfit through the mirror. It was to no use because it was too small to allow me to see the full-length of my body but I was confident I was at least presentable.

I smoothed the fabric of my dress and thanked all gods I could think off for this opportunity. Walking out of the room, the butler stood there, stoically still, waiting for me.

"You may call me Mr. Norris," He added when we began our walk. I nodded and he continued, showing me each room of the house, explaining my tasks, guiding me towards my functions. I was glad for that, things seemed to be done pretty rigorously around here so I tried to absorb it all instead of gawking at the magnitude of the mansion.

When the tour and the explanations were over, Mr. Norris glanced at the clock and gesture for me to follow him once more. We went to the kitchen, where stood a cook – a middle aged man with a kind mustache; and some his helper – a younger boy no more than eighteen, with cute freckles and fiery hair. They all seemed nice enough.

"It's time for Mr. Grey's tea," The cook announced.

"Are you going to take it there?" The young boy inquired me with an excited expression.

"Yes Carl, she will." Mr. Norris stated calmly. _Oh god, my first interaction with the bosses_. I gulped but tried to show no fear. "Now, Miss Steele, do you remember the study room I've shown you?"

I tried really hard to recall that particular room, there had been so many it was a hard thing to do, but as unsure as I was, I still nodded affirmatively afraid of looking stupid if I didn't.

"Well then, take the tray Mr. Jameson you'll give you and serve Mr. Grey, he's in there. When you're done with that, come to my office and I'll show you what to do next."

"Okay." I agreed meekly. Not that I had many options going on but I still felt the need to comply.

Mr. Norris didn't share another sound as he turned around and walked out of the kitchen. I took a deep breathe. _Should I be nervous?_

"Please don't call me Mr. Jameson," The cook spoke from behind me. He smiled kindly and I was happy to see my nervousness dissipate. "I'm Frank and it's nice to meet you. It's always good to see a fresh face among these old ones," He added with a chuckle.

I mustered a smile too and extended my hand. "Anastasia Steele," I shook Carl's hand too and he gave me a shy grin. "How long have you been working here?"

"Oh," Frank waved his hand in the air dismissively. "For too long. This one has been helping me since he was a teen, Mr. Grey decided to hire him when he finally became an adult." He winked and Carl blushed, I couldn't help a giggle. They were nice indeed. "What about you darling, how old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

"So young, I'm sure…" He was going to continue when the kitchen door opened and a plump lady walked in with bed-sheets in her hands. She was shorter than me and had chubby little fingers, her cheeks were high and rosy and her hair was a thick mane of brown curls wrapped high in her head. Her eyes were bright and her lips red. She looked wary at me but continued her task rushing through the room.

"Maud," Carl called out with excitement in his voice. "This is Anastasia, the new maid."

The woman stopped close to me, eying me curiously up and down. "Hello there," She greeted me with a thick Irish accent. "How are you? I'm Maud, I'm the governess around here. I wasn't aware there was a new maid already." She admitted with no worry in her tone.

"I was just… hired." I confessed sheepishly. I wasn't sure if she should be offended or not because I wasn't really aware of a governess place or duties in one's house.

"Oh, that's unusual," She added tapping her chin with a plump finger. "Well, welcome aboard sweetie." A smile spread on her lips and she extended me her hand. I took it gladly, extremely happy with her sympathy. "If you have any doubts don't be afraid to ask."

"Thank you," I said truly grateful.

"Frank, is Mr. Grey's tea ready?" She turned towards the cook.

"Coming out," He said placing a beautifully designed cup on a silver tray. "Here it is," He continued adorning the platter with fruit, toasts, jelly, cookies and other appetizing snacks that almost made my stomach growl.

"Let me just put the sheets washing and I'll walk it out." She said moving towards the laundry-room.

"Oh no," Carl contested. "It's Anastasia who's going to serve Mr. Grey."

"Oh?" The governess turned around with an agape mouth and all the nervousness that vanished moments ago, entered me again. "Is that what Mr. Norris said?"

I noted that Mr. Norris was treated formally while everyone else was intimate enough to call each other by their first names. I didn't point that out, obviously, but I mused silently over that matter. When everyone nodded, Maud's eyes widen even more but she gave me a sympathetic look and went to put the sheets to wash.

"Here darling," Frank said after everything was finished, handing me the tray carefully. "Mr. Grey… he can be a difficult man, sometimes even unpleasant…"

"All the time," Carl scoffed under his breath. Frank ignored his interruption and continued with his advice.

"If he's rude or unkind just don't take it personally, okay?" He added eyeing me with the sympathetic look Maud gave me just moments before.

I grew more nervous. "Okay," I agreed weakly, I wasn't sure want he meant by that.

Maud returned to the room and walked to my side, placing a hand on my arm and rubbing it kindly. "It will be alright sweetie just keep your calm and try to be discreet at all times. Mr. Grey doesn't like to be bothered even when he's having his meals served. Never talk unless you're spoken to. He can be infuriating at times, but you'll come around and get used to it. It's just his way."

Now I was more than nervous, I was almost shaking with fear and anticipation. I nodded unable to even speak. Okay, so it appeared that one of my bosses was a _difficult_ man to work with. And infuriating too.

"It will be fine," Frank reassured me, patting on my other arm. I gulped and nodded and headed out the door before they could throw me off my good vibe any further.

When I found myself on the hallway though, I cursed internally because I was lost. There were so many doors and turns and rooms and my memory was being fogged by my own nervousness. _Fuck_, I groaned but tightened my grip on the tray, afraid I'd lost it if I moved around too much.

I wandered through all wings, unable to differentiate them; I was sure I was prohibited the entry in some places but I was totally confused.

Finally, I found a door cracked open with light pouring out of it. I peeked inside hesitantly and sighed in relief when I saw that it was the study room Mr. Norris had shown me earlier.

I knocked but obtained no response whatsoever. Was somebody there? I was unsure of how to act. Should I walk in or simply go away? I opted for the former because perhaps Mr. Grey was just so absorbed in whatever he was doing he hadn't heard me.

I tried to mask my footsteps and was pleasantly surprised when I noticed the whole floor was covered in a refine and rather thick carpet that muffled any sounds. There was a large window that gave access to the back of the house but it was safely covered by deep-red curtains that didn't allow the entrance of the daylight. A large and imposing desk stood close to it, with an equally empowering chair behind; the wood in the front of the desk was craved with the same dragon and initials I had found on the gates. Everything was safely tidied, all walls covered in bookshelves from the floor to the ceiling with ladders that gave access to the top rows.

At first I thought there was no one in there, the room was silent and the lights weren't very bright. A low chandelier illuminated the whole room conceiving it an aura of mystery and thoughtfulness. I gazed around and that's when I noticed _him_.

In a corner surrounded by velvety armchairs, a small table in the center and papers spread upon it, stood quietly, Mr. Grey. I couldn't see his face but by his figure he appeared to be rather tall and his mere presence was intimidating.

I gulped and walked farther inside. As I approached him, his eyes snapped upwards and his gaze was so intense, I felt goose-bumps rising in my skin. All air abandoned me as I took in his features; he was by far the most attractive person I had ever seen in my life. His hair was darkish and wild as if he had been running his hands through it; his cheekbones were high and sharply cut just like his nose and his strong jaw, every bone appeared to be sculpted to perfection; there was a light stubble on his face that made him all the more dangerous and manly; his lips were roughly voluptuous and his eyes were both intimidating and fascinating, a lightly shade of grey with strokes of other colors I couldn't identify from the far distance.

I sucked in a breath and tried to appear calm while I was shaking inside. If he made me so nervous just by glancing at me I didn't want to even think how I was going to get if he was rude and difficult.

"It's late." He stated coldly. I shivered from the mean tone in his voice.

I was unsure of what to answer, should I apologize and admit my mistake or should I make some kind of excuse? I decided to do neither. So I simply stated, "Yes." But my voice was weaker than what hoped for.

He didn't push that, but he folded the newspaper that stood on his lap and placed it on the small table, turning to face me stoically. "Who are you?"

"Anastasia Steele," I whispered. "I'm the new maid."

"You are?" He raised his brow but his tone was wry and held no surprise.

"Yes," I said less confident.

"Says who?" He asked again in the same low, hoarse voice.

I fought a shiver. "Mr. Norris, I… he, huh, said I should start right away. The first month is an experiment to see if I fit right with the… standards." I stammered all the way, my words and thoughts confused.

"Oh," He added quietly, his gaze never for once leaving me. "Have you worked as a maid before?"

"Yes, sir." I breathed. "I have previous experience, I just never worked in a place so…" I tried to find the right word but I seemed at lost. "Rigid."

"Yes." He stated equally wryly. "It is rigid and I expect you to perform your tasks both professionally and well."

"Yes, sir."

"Yet you have done neither."

I almost gasped but contain myself just in time. I looked at my hands and noted that I was still holding the damned tray so I hurried to place it on the table next to Mr. Grey. I tried doing it in the most gracious way I could manage but that wasn't saying much because my hands were a sweaty mess and my whole body was trembling.

I stood there, awkwardly gazing at the tea cup. Should I take it off the tray or leave it there and he'll do it himself? Mr. Grey picked up on my hesitance because he pursued his lips and his gaze grew even more intense – if that's even possible.

"Didn't anyone teach how to serve?"

"I, uh, no. I was only told to bring you the tea."

"And in your previous _experiences_?" Every word that came out of his mouth felt like some kind of personal attack. I fought the urge to groan or whimper or even cry.

"Mostly I cleaned houses and cooked meals," I explained the best I could. I really couldn't lose this job. "But I'm a fast learner, I assure you I can do this after being shown."

"This is not an internship, Miss… Steele." My name rolled out sultrily and I almost felt a need to moan. _God, that had never happened before._ I slapped myself mentally.

"I'm aware but I can do this… I can prove it, just… let me." I really couldn't lose this. _Please don't fire me, please don't fire me,_ I chanted over and over in my mind.

Mr. Grey stood silent for a very long time. I started to get uneasy, unable to contain my emotions. Was I fired? What was I going to do? I didn't have any other prospect of future employments nor did I have anyone I could turn to in case of extreme need. I'd be evicted from my tiny apartment and I'd have to move back home with my… _mother_. I shivered at that thought.

A sudden movement caught my eye and made me jump, Mr. Grey stretched forwards and took the tea cup out of the tray. It was an innocent gesture but it was brusque and out of the blue and I stumbled back scared. I still had issues regarding to sudden motions. It reminded me of my trauma and that night still haunted my dreams.

Mr. Grey gave me a curious look but his expression quickly changed to annoyance. I was being silly so I didn't blame him. His eyebrow quirked upwards but he said nothing and instead resumed to place everything neatly on the small table that stood next to him until the tray got empty.

"It's not difficult nor does it take a genius," He added after everything was done. I felt my cheeks turning bright, he was insulting me yet instead of outraged I just felt ashamed. I should have known better.

"Yes," I complied after a while.

His long, thick fingers wrapped delicately around the cup and he brought it smoothly to his lips, they parted sensually and closed tightly around the edge of the china-ware. It made me shift involuntarily in my place and I began supporting the weight of my body from one foot to another. Mr. Grey's other hand searched for a purplish grape that was in a bowl and he parted his voluptuous lips once more to pop it inside his mouth. I fidgeted once again, particularly because it looked delicious and I haven't eaten anything since breakfast.

"Can't you stand still?" He growled after the grape was well ingested. His voice took me by surprise and I stumbled back farther.

_God, I was making a fool out of myself. _I blushed impossibly scarlet and felt every inch of my skin heating up.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey." I breathed embarrassed. Things couldn't go worst for me, that's for sure.

He returned to his eating process without another glance in my way. I wanted to sigh but I held it inside, hiding my hands behind my back so that he couldn't see my shaking. I was trying very hard to stand still like a statue but it was proving to be a very difficult task.

Mr. Grey sipped in his tea silently and I admired the grace in which he did such actions. He was obviously a very big man and incredibly masculine too, yet his moves were sophisticated. He was truly a sight to behold but I'd rather not behold him at all, especially under such circumstances.

I wondered how long I'd have to stay there, put and immovable. Was he punishing me for my lack of skills as a servant?

I didn't know how much time it passed, but after some long and excruciating moments, his eyes raised to meet mine. I felt dizzy just by holding his stare.

"You may leave Miss Steele." He said coldly just like before.

"I…" I didn't know what to say, should I thank him or exit in silence? "Yes, sir." I finally said a bit unsure.

I turned around quietly and walked quickly towards the door, my breathing was uneven and heavy. I just wanted to get out of there.

"Miss Steele," He interrupted my course when I was just by the door. I stopped but didn't dare turn around. "Tell Mr. Norris I want Mia to come pick up my tray afterwards."

I hanged my head in shame. I was so bad he didn't even want me to come back to gather his leftovers. "Yes, sir." I murmured timidly.

"Make sure you learn things fast." He added just before I closed the door.

I breathed in relief, I was mortified that he didn't found me worthy enough to get his tray after he was finished but I was happy to know he was giving me a chance to learn instead of firing me right away.

I quicken my pace and started looking for Mr. Norris office, I didn't know who Mia was but I guessed she was probably another maid. A maid who's intimate enough with Mr. Grey that he treats her by the first name.

After a long search I found my way to the butler's office. His door was closed but I knocked softly and immediately his voice resounded through the empty hallway, sending me in. I did as told and stepped inside.

I was feeling lighter now that I knew I had this one chance. I just needed to find a way to please Mr. Grey. I couldn't be fired so I would have to learn how to be a proper maid, fast. I was nervous about serving him again but I tried to push those thoughts aside.

_One day at the time Anastasia, one day at the time._ I repeated to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey there! Thank you so much for the response. It means a lot that you read and support my story. I appreciate any kind of feedback you guys can give!

I'll answer to every review individually over the weekend and answer whatever question you might have but I just had to update this chapter first.

I decided to have alternated P.O.V's between Ana and Christian so we can have an insight at both their minds.

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**2.**

**Christian's P.O.V. **

I wasn't able to sleep that night, something was bothering my soul – more than usual too. I sighed and got up, there was no point in diligently laying around such big and empty bed if I wasn't enjoying it. Strolling towards the windows I pulled the curtains aside, my view was privileged in terms of territory; it stood in an angle that provided me sight to both the street and the left side of the house with its long gardens and way-too big lands.

The day was dark once again, winter was coming out fast and hard this year; the sky was covered in threatening clouds and even through closed windows I could smell the imminent rain. I couldn't care less about what the weather was like nor did it affect the course of my life in any way, but sometimes when the day was too morose and somber, I felt a sense of nostalgia I didn't understand.

Even though the sun was hidden behind the thick wall of clouds, I could feel it rising slowly. It was dawn and I didn't need to look at the clock to know I'd normally be up any minute now. And as I stared into the empty road that fulfilled my landscape, I saw an unusual movement coming from the end of the street. It picked my interest because it was unlikely that any of my few neighbors were up by this time. I didn't know all of them and never actually saw most of their faces, but I lived here long enough to know I was the only one awake by this time in the morning.

I narrowed my eyes trying to make sense of what was moving along the road, it was getting gradually closer and after a while I could shape the figure of a vehicle, a dreadful car that was approaching the beginning of the hill.

A sense of nausea and repulsion flowed through me, it was even despicable to stare at the yellow, broken, lousy junk that was simply scrap-iron placed together. It wasn't even safe to look at it let alone drive it. I wondered briefly if it would climb up the hill and come near my property but then, it stopped. The car was parked on the verge of the road just where the ascent to my house begins.

I was glued to the spot. The sight was repulsive, yes, but it also made me curious and I was rarely curious about anything.

Soon though, everything made a bit more sense. The door opened and let out a petite brunette who stumbled ungraciously towards the cold air. I clenched my teeth. I should have known. She was the one that disrepute the peace yesterday and she was doing exactly the same today as well. She was oblivious to it all, of course, but I could already tell she was a magnet of trouble.

_Miss Steele. _

I sneered at the name that crossed my mind. I had been private from my sleep because of her. In all reality it was because of me. I couldn't sleep thinking through my strange behavior yesterday; how could I've not fire her immediately? We were usually short on staff because I couldn't relate well with any of the new employees, especially maids – I hated clumsiness and lack of professionalism. I expected everything to be done on time, rigorously and well. Yet for some reason, I allowed her to fail all of that, and still keep her job.

All night I've been tormented with my diligence, with my weakness, and it was haunting me that I didn't understand my own actions.

As I glanced towards the window once more, I saw her head turning around, analyzing curiously the surroundings, looking dubiously at the sky – probably wondering if it would start raining at any minute now. Her clothes were an assault to anyone's taste, it should even be prohibit to wear such ugly garments. The jeans were no longer a denim-blue and instead had a faded color caused by too many washes, they were even scrapped across some knee just to prove the point further; her t-shirt was baggy and awfully grim with an offensive green that could never truly compliment anyone; her sneakers were old and frankly repulsive – I hated sneakers on women in general but hers were just behind abhorrent; a hideous coat was folded under her arm and she patted it distractedly before starting her climbing.

I shuddered and hastily turned away. She had been on my mind for far too long and I couldn't allow it, she was after all a simple maid, and not even a good one at that. I just needed to stop being so convalescing with her and show exactly how things are run on the house. I wouldn't accept any more incompetence.

I picked up my robe and headed for the shower. I should be getting ready by now anyways, and as long as I got a distraction, things were good.

The warm water was all I needed to scare the problems away and regard my mind with the ease I so desperately needed. My grandfather was always saying I should take life more lightly, enjoy more, take advantage while I can. Youth doesn't last forever, he says. Well, neither does the money or the small empire our family has for generations, I oppose. Someone needs to make sure things run smoothly and since he's going to retirement in a couple of months, the reins are official on my hands – for good too. _I have to excel. _

The shower was longer than necessary but it did me well. I felt both my body and my spirits invigorated after it so I didn't feel guilty that it took me so long. By now I should already have my breakfast waiting for me so in a matter of an hour I'd be set to start by day of work.

I stepped into my dressing room, a large vestibule that stood between my bedroom and my bathroom, full equipped with my clothes. A long mirror was placed on one corner between my closets and allowed me to watch my full height. I adjusted my tie and smoothed my shirt, by now I was capable of putting my ties with closed eyes but I always liked to check if things were in their rightful place.

_They were_. So picking up the suit-jacket, I finished off my outfit. As normal, I went for strictly formal garments, it was just part of my ensemble and obviously required in my business.

I hastily noticed my stubble was growing darker, but if there was one thing I wasn't fond of, it was shaving. I didn't have any problem with the results per say but the process was too morose and laborious for my liking. I always tried to put it off until there were signs of actual thick beard on my face and I could decay it any longer. This meant I'd probably have to do it in a couple of days from now. I shuddered at the thought, _such a waste of time_.

When I was satisfied with all and thoroughly groomed, I walked out of that division, stepping into my bedroom. I peered around absently, and at first all seemed normal to me but glancing more attentively at the bed I saw a small figure hustling with the sheets, trying helplessly to make them neat.

She was on her hands and knees, her wild dull hair braided complicatedly and falling down her back, I couldn't see her face but I was hearing the small noises of exasperation and struggle she was making and for a moment all blood drained from my face. _Miss Steele_. There she was, where she was not supposed to be, trying to do something she clearly wasn't capable off, being frail and determined. The rage was on the tip of my tongue, ready to be lashed out at her incoordination with the tasks and the schedules around the house, but for some reason I couldn't think straight while all my sanguineous flux was pumping directly in my groin.

I shouldn't have even think about such matters let alone fantasize so explicitly about the unpolished girl stood oblivious in my front. Yet while her little, tight ass was wiggling in the air so determinedly and her position was so submissive and her hair was so inviting to twirl in my hand and make her head tilt with the movement… Well, while that was happening I couldn't seem to think clearly.

A fog of excitement was clouding my judgment and though I knew better than that, I was glued to the spot with a painful erection growing harder and harder in my pants. It took all I had to not march down to my bed and teach little Miss Steele how things are done around here.

"Damn," She whispered breathlessly. The bed was too big for her tiny arms to grab all that needed to be tided. Clearly no one had bothered to teach her how to make a bed properly.

I was portraying in my mind ways of showing her how to do just that, when her head snapped up and she turned distractedly around, busy with the task at hands. At first she didn't notice me either, I was still standing near my dressing-room door, far way from the bed but then she must have seen my shadow because she spooned towards me in hast and gave a little yelp when I met her gaze.

"Oh," Her voice was still sultry from her efforts and it made my hand twitch. Luckily she didn't notice. Nor did she notice the raging bulge on my pants. She was too embarrassed for that. "Mr. Grey… I'm so sorry. I thought you had already left… there was no one here, I just…"

Her bright blue eyes were too big for her face and they just seemed to grow even bigger when she was pleading like that. She was trembling slightly and stuttering nervously. I didn't know if it was because she was sorry for behind so incompetent or because my presence intimidated her.

"Clearly you never heard of the concept of showering?" My own voice was husky but it was for different reasons than hers. Regardless she flinched at my low, menacing tone.

Her cheeks flared a deep crimson, she dipped her head low and bit her lip anxiously. I wasn't directly trying to embarrass her but things were too out of control and I needed it to stop them anyway I could.

"I, er, didn't hear anything. And Mr. Norris said you'd probably be gone by now, I just thought you weren't… here."

"As it seems your thoughts aren't very brilliant." It was harsh, I knew, but I was just so angry that she kept making me lose control. I wanted to make Miss Steele pay.

She flinched again at the coldness of my voice and the hardness of my words. It even appeared like she grew tinier at this confrontation. She shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another, trying to convey a response in her head.

Finally she whispered. "I'm so sorry Mr. Grey. I don't know your schedules yet, I thought you wouldn't be here, it was my mistake but it will never happen again."

She was just so fragile and delicate that, once again, I wasn't able to fulfill what was on my mind. I wanted to fire her_. Immediately_. I wanted to teach her that she couldn't come in here and break the routine of everything, and yet as I looked upon her figure and saw that hideous uniform that didn't do her complexion any justice and that was clearly too big for her body, I couldn't bring myself to do it.

It was too pitiful for me to handle.

I clenched my fists into tight balls and grinded my teeth. "From now on, restrain yourself only to direct orders. Obviously your thoughts aren't bright enough to do any good."

Miss Steele drew a sharp intake of breath an opened her mouth to say something else but I stormed off the room before she could. I didn't want to know whatever she had to say. I didn't what to hear her smooth voice bidding another excuse, making me weaker, tormenting me.

I shook my frustrations while going to the dinning-room. As expected my breakfast was steadily placed over the table, giving the space a nice homey aroma of fresh coffee and French toasts. At least some things were normal.

Normality made me think back to the little brunette on all four sprawled over my bed and my mood went foul again. I growled menacing and angrily pushed the chair back. My movements were far from gracious but I was too worked up to care.

"Careful there _Mr. Grey_," I suddenly heard. Whipping my head back I saw Mia strolling in with a tray of fruit on her hands. She had a teasing smile on her lips and a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Some may even think you have feelings."

I gave her a stern glare but ignore her provocations. "Have you had breakfast already?" I asked instead.

She nodded energetically. "You know I have. I can't start working around here without food on my stomach. Maud won't let me."

I managed a tight smile. "I'm glad. Will you care to keep me company then?"

"Sure." Mia was always on a good mood. With ease, she pushed a chair back and let her body fall into it. I submerged on my reading of the newspaper and she distracted herself by popping grapes into her mouth.

I liked having her around. Mia was still fairly young with only seventeen years but I've known her since she was a little child. Her mother, Caroline, had worked as a maid for my family and was a great person. Both my grandfather and I held her in great regards and never mind having little Mia around, since she always lightened up the house. Things were good back then but fate, as tragic as it is, brought dead upon us and after battling hard with a pneumonia Caroline didn't make it.

She had been a single mother, thrown out of her house because of it, and with no other family to take care of her daughter we decided to take legal responsibility of Mia's well-being. There was no need for her to work around here now. Grandfather always makes sure she knows she like family to us but as stubborn as a mule, Mia always refuses to live under our care without doing anything to repay us.

In reality though, she does it as a way to keep her mother's memory alive, and since she's more familiar with the servants' part of the house she prefers to sleep there and make it her own space. I don't mind. Either way I like having her company and she's most efficient at what she does.

Just now her presence is enough to lighten my mood. I glanced at her, peeking through the papers, and noticed her staring at me. I shifted on my seat but refused to drop what I was doing.

"What?" I asked aggravated. She was probably the only person who never took my moods swings personally and never let them bother her. This time was no different; she simply flipped her long raven hair off her face and made no sense of my humor.

"What do you think about the new maid?"

I stared unblinkingly at her for a few seconds and then let my gaze drift back to the news that stood in front of me. I grinded my teeth once more.

"Who?" I decided I didn't want to show how much Miss Steele annoyed me.

"Oh come on Christian, don't pretend we have an awful lot of new staff around here."

I rolled my eyes at her but said nothing further. I didn't want to participate in this discussion, but Mia didn't want to let it go either, so she forced the topic once again.

"Anastasia, that's _who_." She stated exasperatedly when she understood I wasn't going to acknowledge her last sentence.

"_Miss Steele_, you mean?" I couldn't help the dryness from dripping to my voice.

"Oh, so I guess you do know who I'm talking about." Her tone was teasing and I didn't like it one bit.

"She's not very competent." I stated briefly, dismissing the conversation with the wave of a hand.

Mia understood I didn't want to discuss it further so she solemnly shut up and stared off at the ceiling, deep in her own thoughts. I appreciated that immensely. I rather enjoyed having her company but I wasn't very fond of mildly chit-chat and, thankfully, she respected though she'd always tried to push me out of my comfort zone. I suppose that's what little sisters are meant to do. And that's how I see Mia, as the sister I never had.

After a while though, she broke the silence away, her voice absent and thoughtful. "She's just inexperienced."

I didn't need to ask of whom she was speaking. I was determined to keep myself off this subject but I just couldn't help it. "Exactly. Which makes her unqualified to work around here." I said.

"She means well." Mia continued calmly. "And she's trying hard to assimilate everything. She just needs a little time to get around the ropes."

"Things are to be done efficiently and well. If she needs a _little_ time to learn anything she should go find an internship."

"Don't be so harsh," She chastised me with her gaze. "Working here isn't that hard. It's your control-freak nature that complicates things and makes us always short on staff."

"I refuse to be judged because I want things to be done properly." My tone was cold and defensive but I couldn't help it.

"If you worked a bit on your temper things would run smoother. I'm sure of it."

"Well then, why don't you write a letter complaining about it and deliver it to your superiors?"

Mia snorted loudly and rolled her eyes at me. "You're such a daft."

I smiled at that but tried to hide it with the newspaper. I always find it amusing when she tries to insult me but keeps her tone soft and caring. Indeed our relationship was of siblings and I was glad for it. She could have been a bitter, revolted person due to her mother's premature death but instead she was cheerful and optimistic, glad to be part of our small family.

I finished my breakfast in silence after that and, luckily, Mia didn't try to bride into my head anymore with accusations or tricky questions. I got up feeling more like myself, more in control of my own emotions and as good as I felt it was probably due that to the little raven haired girl that was now distractedly reading a small book that had been left on the table. Her presence lifted my mood. I rounded the table and went to her side but Mia was too absorbed on the story to notice my movements. Only when I kissed kindly her forehead did her eyes sprung up towards me. She gave me a smile that secretly melted my heart.

"Are you going already?" She asked lowly.

I nodded. "Yes. Grandfather is going to be down any minute now. See that you take care of him."

"You know I always take care of you guys," She retorted fondly. I could tell she meant it and even I knew it was true since she always kept us on track.

I didn't answer though, I just gave her a smile of my own and winked before turning around and heading to my day's work.

* * *

It was past five when I got home and the weather was threatening enough to make me want to stay put by the fireplace on my living-room, enjoying the warmth and the comfort of it, without leaving its side.

As soon as I stepped one foot inside the house, Mr. Norris materialized in front of me, his uniform impeccably groomed and his back stiffly straight. If there was one thing I could always rely on was, the efficacy of my butler. I gave him a court nod and slipped off my coat.

My servant didn't hesitate to take it and promptly hanged it on the rack. I could tell my grandfather was home too and that made me very pleased. Usually my schedules kept us apart.

"Would you like your tea now, Sir?" Mr. Norris asked before I walked towards the depths of the house.

"Yes. I'll take it in my office."

"Surely."

He vanished into the shadows, no doubt hurrying to delay the tasks, determined to bring me my tea as fast as it could be done. I follow my own path too; I decided that I should finish all remains of work before I went looking for my grandfather, so that I could enjoy a peaceful evening with him afterwards.

I was already engaged in my affairs, with low classical music humming from the speakers and dim lighting to set the mood, when a knock on the door interrupted me from the analysis of a contract. I lifted my head slightly to greet Mia, knowing she was probably bringing me the tea.

"Come on in," I said softly. I had been quite harsh on her this morning so I was trying to redeem my actions.

The door cracked open and the tray was the first thing I saw entering the office. I sniffed the smell of chocolate cake and immediately felt a wave of hunger spreading through me. I almost failed to notice that the hands holding the tray were far too pale and tiny to be Mia's.

Before I could think though, she stepped inside the room with her curious and frightened stare, and her frail and petite frame.

_Miss Steele_, I murmured to myself.

"Your tea, Mr. …" She started but I didn't allow her to finish. Just seeing her in flesh brought back memories of her lying in my bed, pushing her round ass up, asking to be spanked.

"Why isn't Mia bringing the tea?" I asked sharply, fully aware of my vicious tone.

She stumbled a bit but managed to keep a steady hold on the tray. Despite my obvious discontentment she didn't stop, instead, she strolled farther in the room quickly reaching my desk.

"Uh, Mia couldn't make it… I was told to bring you this myself." She was trying hard to explain herself but I wasn't ready to be reasonable.

"Why?" I demanded.

Her blue eyes widen tremendously and for the first time she faced me right on. Her cheeks were brazing but she tried to keep her gaze steady while placing the tray on the desk and taking the contents out of it.

"I don't know sir." She said apologetically. "I wasn't given any reasons. Just orders."

I didn't fail to notice the crisp tone in what she said the last word, clearly referring to what I had said to her earlier in the day. I decided to ignore it. She was being too reasonable and I wasn't cooping well with that. Miss Steele was messing with my head.

"Well, from now on, I don't want _you_ to bring me any kind of meal or snack. And that's _my_ order."

Her hands trembled slightly as she picked up the cup of tea. She cast her gaze down, her cheeks more alive than ever. "Why?" She asked with a strangled voice so low it seemed as if it wasn't intended for me to hear.

"Because you serve for nothing! You can't even make a bed properly." I snapped angrily probably louder than I should.

My tone and level startled her to no precedents and she hastily fumbled with the cup on her hands. She was shaking too much though and before any of us could do anything the tea was already spilled all over me and the china was spattered all across the floor.

"Fuck!" I growled at the burning sensation the liquid caused on my flesh. Even through the clothes it was painful.

Her hands flew every were; firstly to her mouth, then to the tray where she took a cloth to clean the mess and then to the floor where she kneeled, immediately picking up the little pieces.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry sir…" She kept chanting over and over.

I clenched my teeth and picked up the cloth she offered me. The painful sting on my skin brought all the emotions I had bottled up inside me and I just couldn't contain them anymore. I didn't know who I was madder at, if me for not being able to hold it together or her for having such a skittish presence that made me unguarded. Either way she was the one that took my wrath.

"Do you know for how many generations that porcelain cup was in my family?" I didn't think they were that older but I wanted her to know how much she messed up.

Her face paled in realization but she didn't stop picking up the scattering pieces. "I'm so sorry," She repeated with a trembling voice. "I didn't mean it. I'll pay for it!"

I gave a lifeless laugh. There was no humor on me but I couldn't help it. "Do you have any idea how much that costs?"

"Take it off my salary!" She pleaded, still not glancing up. "I'll work this first month for free if that what it takes. I'm so sorry…"

A tiny bit of china cut her hand and she gulped at the surprise sting, a drop of blood running from her hand, I felt the urge to scoop her in my arms and take her to the bathroom to clean her cut.

_What is wrong with me? _Those feelings were not normal. I didn't welcome them and I wished they could leave me once and for all.

I looked back at the small figure, shakily gathering small pieces of porcelain from the floor, with supplying eyes and a though crossed my mind. She was the catalysis to this all. If she was gone then so were the feelings.

It probably wasn't a good idea but I at the moment it felt right. "No." I said commandingly enough that she stopped what she was doing and tilted her head up. "You'll not work here at all. You're services are no longer required Miss Steele."

"I…" She glanced back at the floor and a wave of sadness travelled through her eyes. She got up after a while and nodded stiffly. "I understand." She murmured with a heavy voice. "Just let me pay for the cup sir. Please."

My mouth gaped open, she had just been fired yet she felt obliged to make emends, I wanted to say something but for a long time nothing came out. At last, I whispered. "That won't be necessary."

"I must insist." She tried again a bit more forcefully, though her eyes still held an excruciating pain in them, glittering with unshed tears.

"You couldn't afford it."

She looked at me with an offended expression but still didn't give up. "I'll find a way."

I was too dumbfounded to respond but after a while I managed to think of something. "If you insist, then we'll make a deal. You won't get paid for yesterday or today services. The debt gets settled like that."

Miss Steele stared into space for a while and then with a meekly nod she agreed. "Very well. Thank you for the opportunity." She said politely before turning around. Her hand reached the doorknob and opened it slowly, her posture defeated, before stepping away she glanced back with pained eyes. "I'm really sorry Mr. Grey."

I was still taken back at her demeanor. Regardless of my behavior she had retrieved calmly, quietly accepting my decision, taking her pride with her.

"Miss Steele," I murmured to the air unsure if I should feel this decayed about what I've done.

* * *

I was just finishing my work when a nervous knock on the door made me jump from my seat. I was still a bit shaken from Miss Steele dismissal. But I managed to convey a neutral voice as I send the person in. It was Mr. Norris and he had an expression of concern I'd rarely seen on him.

"Sir?" He tried anxiously.

It was truly a sign of how stressful he felt the fact that he didn't even notice the mess my office was in, with scattered porcelain on the floor, stains of tea on both the rug and my shirt and tiny drops of blood from _her_ cuts.

"Yes?" I urged him to continued, starting to get preoccupied myself.

"I wanted to make a request, it might be odd…"

"Request then." I said impatiently. If something was wrong I wanted to know it.

"Would you allow the dinner to get served later?"

Indeed it was odd. I blinked a couple of times before starting to try to make sense out of my butler's words. "Later?"

"Yes sir. Later in the evening."

"Why would that happen?"

"Frank will have to absent himself for a while…"

"Why would he have that need?" I felt like a child questioning every reason but I was truly failing to understand Mr. Norris motives.

"He'd have to go search… with his car… he's the only one with a car right now and it's just that I'm really concerned Sir. I never ask for anything – as it's not my place to do – but if you'd allow this kindness I'd feel must more at rest." His rambling made me skittish too.

"What the hell is going on?"

Mr. Norris rubbed his hand on his jacket and gulped before speaking again. "It's pouring madly outside Sir, it looks like a flood and… well, Miss Steele's car is outside but she's nowhere near. I believe it broken down and she took off by foot but she lives so far way, the journey it's still long and under this weather… It's freezing outside. She can catch pneumonia."

I flinched in my seat. Ever since Caroline died the fear of pneumonia was well rotted in all of us – including the staff. The thought of Miss Steele catching it troubled me too but I had sent her away for a couple of hours now, she was probably home.

"Perhaps she already made it home." I shared my thoughts aloud but they didn't diminish Mr. Norris restlessness. I had never seen him like that.

"Perhaps but… I'd like to make sure, as well as the rest of the staff. It would put our minds at ease. It's so dark outside Sir, so dark… And after what happened to her I just wanted to know if everything's alright."

"What happened to her?" I raised my brows in curiosity. My butler shifted uncomfortably on his spot and I could tell he didn't feel like sharing Miss Steele's personal information, in any normal circumstance I'd respected that, but at the moment I was too involved to just let it slip. So I insisted. "Mr. Norris?"

"Miss Steele… Well, she was assaulted one night while leaving her previous job. They, uh, a group of men attacked her and I believe it was pretty nasty. She was stabbed and beaten and had to be interned. I just wanted to make sure she made it home safely. She has no one else and it's so dark outside Sir…"

I stopped listening after that.

_It's so dark. It's pouring madly. Her car is here. She took off my foot. She lives so far way. She'll catch pneumonia. It's so dark. She was assaulted one night. Stabbed and beaten. She has no one else. So dark. _

My mind was racing a thousand miles per hour. She had suffered a trauma and then every time I'd seen her I was demanding, overpowering, menacing, intimidating. No wonder she always felt so nervous around me, I kept inflicting whip after whip on her old wounds. And then I denied her a chance of regaining her confidence back by, selfishly, fire her as a punishment to my own weakness.

I jumped to my feet, sweptwing the chair across the room with my sudden movement, my butler took a step back startled by my brusque decision but I was determined to get it on with.

"Where does she lives?"

"Excuse me?" Mr. Norris blinked a couple of times at me, his face clearly showing his confusion.

"Miss Steele." I growled fiercely. "Where does she lives?"

"Well… I-I have it in her files, down in my office."

"Go get the address." I command austerely.

"Should I bring it to you…?"

"Yes. I'll go search for Miss Steele."

"There's no need Sir, Frank will do it happily."

"I said I'll go search for Miss Steele. Get me the fucking address now!"

Mr. Norris jumped at my assertive tone and at the swearing I implied. It was the first time I talked this harshly to him but desperate times call for desperate measures. Or actions, in this case.

A stupid sting constricted in my chest and I felt helpless thinking about the awful things that had happen and could have happen to Miss Steele.

If something indeed happened after she left this house, then the fault was all mine. I just hoped I wasn't too late.

After Mr. Norris handed me a piece of paper with her information, I sprinted to my car, no bothering to protect myself from the rain. Indeed it looked like a flood.

All the while the same thoughts came tormenting me, haunting my mind, stopping me from thinking rationally.

_What the hell have I done? _


End file.
